I Missed You
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: A quick one-shot between Reid and Bonnie. Enjoy.


**I Missed You **

Ronnie (Reid/Bonnie)

A quick one-shot.

**This takes place just after Bloodlines, but there is no Ben, Anna or Noah so Bonnie is still shaken up by Damon's attack and the ending of the Covenant. Also, Bonnie knows the Sons of Ipswich for a good reason which will be explained in the one-shot. **

**I do not own Vampire Diaries or The Covenant, just the plot line.**

* * *

Bonnie Bennett sighed in frustration, trying to concentrate on the task at hand. She couldn't use her powers, again. But this time, it wasn't because she was scared of Damon Salvatore, the vampire who had tried to kill her but at the same time, began to develop sympathy for her, no, it wasn't because of him. She was more worried about someone. Someone she loved. Her eyes fell upon the feather and she closed her eyes and tried to imagine something other than him. She thought of Elena, who had just found out she had been adopted, but that only added to her worry, so she tried to think about Caroline, who had entered a relationship with Matt. And that made her feel envious.

With another frustrated sigh, Bonnie placed her hand down, grabbed her bag and made her way over to the Mystic Grill. She sat down at a table and thought about him for the first time in two years. The last time she had seen him, she had been fifteen and had gone to Ipswich with her Grams to visit some of her friends, families who like her own were hunted during the Witch Hunts but these families were actual witches much like her own, but Bonnie, who had been fifteen and straightforward, didn't believe it. Until she met them for the first time.

It had been summer and she had been cooped up in the Danvers' manor by herself and was reading a book in the library when the door had opened. She looked up to see four boys walk in. The first boy she recognized as Caleb, the boy she had met the night before. His dark hair was short and his dark eyes looked at her and would always shudder, no matter how kind they were. The second boy was a bit taller than Caleb, with shaggy brown hair and blue eyes. He had a somewhat bad boy/ protective big brother vibe to him.

The blonde boy was looking at her with slight interest in his ice blue eyes and it made her flush with embarrassment and something else, something she couldn't quite place. But the younger brunette made her feel safer than the blonde boy did and he didn't seem interested in her, at least she hoped not. The blonde boy looked her up and down and looked over at Caleb with a smirk.

"You dog," he said and punched Caleb playfully on the shoulder, "You didn't tell us you were hiding away a cutie like her. I would have spent the night at your place instead of Baby Boy's," he told him and looked back at Bonnie. She moved in her seat and went back to her book, hoping it would drown him out.

"That's why I didn't tell you," Caleb said. "As you can see, you're scaring her Reid."

"Scaring her?" the blonde asked. "She's just in awe at my sexiness," Reid said and laughed with Tyler shaking his head in disagreement. "So what's her name?" he asked his friend and waited while looking at her out the corner of his eye. She was a real cutie, with brown curls and exotic dark colored skin. Her eyes were green and large, making her even more irresistible.

"Her name is Bonnie," the girl said answering his question, "And I'm not something you can play around with, so don't try it." she said and closed the book and set it down. She looked at Caleb than at the other two brunettes. "May I have your names?" she asked.

"I'm Pouge," the shaggy brunette answered.

"I'm Tyler, but you can call me Baby Boy. It's nice to meet you Bonnie." the other brunette said with a smile on his face. Bonnie found him cute and adorable, like a little brother of course. She smiled back at him and Tyler blushed lightly before looking away embarrassed. "S-So what brings you to Ipswich?" he asked.

"My Grams brought me," Bonnie said. "At first I didn't want to go, I wanted to stay home with my best friends but when they told me they were going on vacation, I decided to go with her, but I know she would have forced me into coming along anyway."

And from there, they got to know each other. When Bonnie had gone into the kitchen to get some water, she found Reid leaning against the sink, his blue eyes looking at her with desire. He smirked at her and looked over his shoulder out the window. "Wanna see something?" he asked.

"It depends on what it is," she told him and walked up to him. "What is it?"

He took her hand and she looked up at him. His blue eyes bled over black and soon Bonnie found herself outside, the wind chilling her skin. Reid's arm was wrapped around her waist as she looked down to see they were on a cliff. Was this the thing he wanted to show her? He picked her up bridal style and told her to hold on tight. Than he walked off the cliff.

Bonnie clang to him, her face buried in the crook of his neck as the wind rushed in her ears, Reid's small laugh made her look at him, seeing a smile on his lips, than the cliff faded away and they were standing in the kitchen again. He sat her down in a chair and got her a glass of water. "Have fun?" he asked her with a grin. She glared at him before she took a long gulp of her water. "Meet me outside tomorrow at noon, okay? I want to take you somewhere."

"No more cliffs?" she asked.

"No more cliffs." he promised. Bonnie didn't know why, but she couldn't resist that sweet smile he was giving her. The next day, she had met Reid in front of Caleb's. He took her hand as his eyes turned black. Soon they were in an old house, walked down a flight of stairs. As they walked, Reid would look back at her and ask her if she was scared and she'd tell him she wasn't when she really was. Soon, they were sitting on stones and Reid watched as the fire arose.

"So why's you bring me down here?" she asked. Reid smiled and she blushed. She really liked his smile.

"I wanted to tell you something." he said and pulled something out from his bag. It was a folder with documents. "I looked up your family history last night and I found out our families know each other. The Garwins and the Bennetts have been friends for years, before the Witch Hunts. It also says here that Emily 'Birdie Mae' Bennett and Kyle Garwin were lovers at one point but they never produced a child, but look at the picture," he said handing it to her.

Bonnie looked at it and saw how similar they looked. Reid did look like Kyle some what and she did look like Emily. "Why are you showing me this? Why are you even bothering to care?" she asked.

"Because I like you Bonnie," he said and stood up and walked over to her, bending down to her level. "I like you a lot and I don't think I could like anyone else like this," he said and kissed her on the lips. It was soft and sweet and Bonnie's heart was slamming against her chest and soon, her hands were in his hair and his arms were around her waist, her back was against the wall and they were becoming more intimate.

Bonnie was pulled out of her memories when Caroline slammed her hands down on the table, scaring her which caused her powers to kick in and she heard a glass break. "You okay?" she asked.

"Matt's playing hard to get," she said. "So what's up with you? You've been out of it all day."

"I was thinking about a boy." Bonnie said and suddenly regretted ever telling Caroline anything. The blonde's blue eyes twinkled and she leaned in forward clutching Bonnie's hands in hers.

"Who is he?"

"He was a fling," she said but she knew it was a lie. Reid was more than a fling. He was her first love and her first time. Her cheeks turned a dark shade of red at the memory of that day when they first kissed which turned into something more replayed in her mind.

"He was a fling huh?" Caroline asked.

"Who was a fling?" they turned to see Elena and Stefan. Bonnie moved over so Stefan could sit down while Elena took her seat next to Caroline. Elena looked between the two before she asked again. "Who was a fling?"

"A boy Bonnie met. When and how long ago?" Caroline asked.

"I met him when we were fifteen, when you two bailed on me to go on vacation. He was..." Bonnie paused, looking for the right word and smiled before answering. "He was very bold."

"Bold?" Elena asked. "Bold how?"

"He made the first move," Bonnie said, "Twice."

"Twice?" Elena and Caroline chorused.

"What was his name?"

"Like I'd tell you," Bonnie said and looked away. The door opened and the first thing she saw was blonde hair, blonde hair that fell over icy blue eyes that were framed by blonde eyebrows. He looked the same age as Bonnie, dressed in a black shirt, blue jeans with fingerless black gloves, with a black beanie on his head and talking to a brunet boy with blue eyes and wore a camo green jacket and jeans.

"Hottie alert," Caroline said. "They look like they could work for you Bonnie."

"You're crazy," Bonnie said.

"Actually Bonnie," Stefan said, speaking for the first time. "I think the blonde one is staring at you."

Bonnie turned around to see the blonde looking at her. He looked familiar but she shook her head and turned back around. "I'm good," she said and than decided to change the subject. "Anyone thirsty?"

"Sure," Elena said. "I'll get them."

"No," Bonnie said. "I'll do it. What do you guys want?"

"I'll have water," Caroline said.

"Same here," Elena said.

"Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"I'll order my own," Stefan said with a small smile. Bonnie nodded and stood up and began walking when Stefan arose and followed her. "Bonnie," he said grabbing her hand. Bonnie looked at him with a curiosity. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Fine," she said.

"No problems whatsoever?"

"Stefan," Bonnie said looking at him as she walked and bumped into someone. "I'm sorry!" she exclaimed and looked at the person she bumped into. The brunet boy who had come in with the blonde. She knew that face, it had changed a bit, but she knew that face. "Tyler? Tyler Simms?"

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"It's me, Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett?" she asked. The boy's eyes widened and she soon found herself being whirled around in the boy's arms.

"Bon-Bon," he said and set her down before hugging her. "Look at you. I told Reid he was making a mistake letting you go. It seems you've already moved on from him," he said looking at Stefan.

"No," Bonnie said blushing from embarrassment. "Stefan is Elena's boyfriend, not mine." she said.

"Oh," Tyler said. He turned to Stefan, holding out his hand. "I'm Tyler Simms."

"Stefan Salvatore," he said introducing himself. "Simms, as in the Simms family that had been accused of witchcraft in 1692?"

"That's the one," Tyler beamed. "Salvatore, as in the Salvatore family that basically ruled Mystic Falls in 1864 and when two of the three sons died during the Battle of Willow's Creek?"

"Yes," Stefan said.

"I see," Tyler said.

Bonnie smiled and walked over to the bar, ordering the two waters, she wasn't thirsty, but she did want to get away from Caroline, who would have probably sucked her dry for information on Reid. But know Stefan knew who Reid was. As she walked back to the table, she felt eyes on her. She looked over at the pool table to see Tyler and the blonde boy he had come in with. The blonde's eyes were icy blue and they bore into her with something she knew was desire. A shiver ran down her spine and she walked over to the table, giving the others their drinks and telling them she would be leaving, making up a lie about going to see her Grams.

As she pulled out her keys to her car, she dropped them and than bent down to pick them up. When she felt eyes on her, she turned around and jumped. "What do you want?"

Damon smiled at her. "Hello to you too Bonnie," he said. "I was tailing you, trying to keep you away from wondering eyes," he said and looked over her shoulder at the blonde boy and Tyler who were walking over to a black Hummer.

"I don't need your help," she said to him. "You tried to kill me."

"Tried is the keyword. And I'm sorry for what I did," he said and than ran his knuckles over her cheek. "Believe it or not Bonnie, I want to protect you. Even if I did try to kill you."

"I can set things on fire with my mind," Bonnie said in defense. "Fire kills vampires doesn't it?" she asked. Damon gave a solemn look before backing away.

"Alright Bonnie," he said. "You win this round. But I'll be back. And don't think your little boyfriend can save you. Toodles," he said and disappeared. Bonnie was stumped, what did he mean boyfriend? Shaking it off, she went off in Tyler's direction but as she rounded the corner of the Grill, searching for Tyler she felt a presence behind. Great, Damon was back for more fun.

"Bonnie," she froze. That voice, it couldn't be him. "Bonnie look at me," she turned around. The blonde who was with Tyler stood there. They just looked at each other before she felt him press against her, his body leaning against the wall. His lips met her in a fiery kiss as she ran her fingers through his hair, his hands grabbing her waist and he moaned into her mouth. He pulled away from her lips and kissed her neck. "I missed you," he told her and looked into her green eyes.

"I missed you too," she said and pulled in for another kiss. He smiled into it.

"Your place or mine?" he asked. She laughed and playfully hit him. "I love you Bonnie Bennett."

"I love you too, Reid Garwin." she told him. He laughed and kissed her again.


End file.
